1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric pump, a cooling device, and an electronic apparatus used for cooling a hard disk drive or the like mounted in a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for cooling an electronic component mounted in a portable electronic apparatus, there has been disclosed, for example, a “jet generating device” for vibrating a vibration plate which uses a piezoelectric body within a chamber having a nozzle for jetting gas to jet the gas for cooling from the nozzle (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-297295 (paragraphs [0029]-[0031], FIG. 2)).
Since each cooling device using the piezoelectric body has a different natural frequency, in order to maximize the discharge rate and suction rate, it is necessary to control the drive voltage of the piezoelectric body at an optimal value and adjust the drive frequency of the piezoelectric body to the natural frequency. In the past, in a manufacturing line, the drive frequency has been adjusted to match the natural frequency of the cooling device and the adjusted value has been used as a fixed value.